Avatar Heroes: Christmas Times
by Skyguy626
Summary: A One-Shot Christmas story set about 24 years after Avatar Heroes II: Rebirth.


**Greetings benders from across the Verse and welcome to the Christmas One-shot of Avatar Heroes. I hope your going to have a very mary Christmas, and all that yule stuff.**

 **If you haven't read the main story, you might be a little confused, also this takes place 23 years after Avatar Heroes II: Rebirth, which as this time of writing, hasn't been written yet.**

 **I hope your going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it, as always I don't own any of the characters except my OC's, also warning in advance, there is a lemon at the end and without further adieu, Merry Christmas everybody.**

* * *

Inside the master bedroom of a manor located on the outskirts of Republic City, a young woman was laying under the warm covers as snow slowly falls down to gently embrace the World of the Four Nations in a white coat.

A mess of long dark brown hair emerged from under the cover, she opens one deep sky blue colored eye to see the snow covered window of her bedroom. This was Avatar Korra. Her eyes then fall on the empty spot next to her.

Letting out a sad smile, Korra rolled over to her other side intending to get a few more moments of rest, but it was sadly interrupted when the door opened and a small thing fell on her.

"Mom! Mom! Are you sleeping?", a little girl said.

Letting out an amused sigh, "I am not anymore, Lily.", Korra said as she sat up in her bed, seeing her seven year old daughter floating slightly above the bed, "I guess someone found out how to fly." looking at her child.

Lily had inherited her mother's dark brown hair, skin-tone and facial structure, but she her eyes were faintly glowing amber in color, the same as her father and his mother before him. She was currently dressed in her light blue pajama's.

"I don't fly!", Lily said to her mother, "I crash with style!", sounding rather proud of that fact.

Messing with her daughter's black hair, "You and your father are so lucky. I have to ride Naga everywhere or use a wingsuit.", Korra said, standing up from her bed while picking up her daughter, "Now let's get up and get ready for the Christmas party!"

* * *

After eating a quick breakfast of toast, and dressing in their winter coats with ear muffs and warm gloves.

Stepping outside, mother and daughter headed to the garage next to their house, it was where his motorcycle was stored as well as where they had made a shed were her polar bear dog Naga, and her cub, which Lily had named Chanel, after a joke from her uncle Bolin.

After putting the saddle on Naga and Lily giving her own polar bear dog a belly rub before they mounted the older one and they were off towards Republic Market.

"Mom, can you tell me the story again how dad came to like Christmas?", Lily said as she sat in front of her mother as they rushed down the snow covered road on Naga.

"Again? I have to tell you that every time during Christmas.", Korra said, amused at her daughter.

"But I really like it!", she said.

And with a chuckle, the mother began to tell the tale.

* * *

About nineteen years ago, Future Industries had partnered up with MC Corp in promoting Christmas, a holiday from the other World. Which meant that half of the city was against it.

Korra, Bolin, Asami and everyone was putting up decorations around the Air Temple, well everyone except one.

"McGrath sent me fifty boxes of candy.", Asami said as she and Korra were putting up decorations around a tree, "And we are into trying to making some traditional sweets for the elderly, and if we market it right, we will be all out."

"That's very interesting...", Korra said looking for the star that was suppose to go on top of the tree, only to find it next to a young man who was reading from a comic, his socked feet on the table, "Jason, are you going to help or what?"

Jason Skywalker was about a year older than Korra. He had jet black spiky hair and faintly glowing amber eyes, something he had inherited from his mother.

He was dress in black jeans, while on his upper body, he wore a blue polo-shirt with flipped up collar under a white jacked, its tail coats flaring out from behind him as if the wind blew at him from the front.

"Wasn't planning on it.", Skywalker said, not looking up from his comic.

"Come on, J.", Bolin said as he put a bunch of presents under the tree, "Don't be such a Grinch!"

"I have no idea what that is.", Skywalker simply said, "And neither do you.", before Korra walked over to him and took his comic away.

"What's your problem?", Korra said.

"Nothing.", he responded, putting his arms behind his head, "I just think there are more important things than some bullshit holiday."

"You don't care about any holiday?", Mako said, having just finished putting on everyone's stockings, "Christmas, Glacier Spirits Festival, Life Day?"

"That's right.", Skywalker said, standing up and began to walk out of the room, "Didn't celebrate it as a kid, and I am not going to celebrate it as an adult.", and with that he left the room.

"I guess we need to put someone in the Christmas mood.", Korra said as a plan began to form in Asami's mind.

* * *

That evening Skywalker came back on Air Temple Island, having done his survey of the city he had come to see as a second home. As he passed the living room, he had to take a few steps back to make sure he was seeing it right, and his eyes didn't lie, a large man dressed in red was standing near the tree.

"Who the hell are you.", Skywalker demanded to know as he stepped in the living room himself.

The man turned around allowing Skywalker to see that the man had a large white beard. The man's large belly shook as he laughed, "Ho, ho, ho. I am Santa Claus, father Christmas, Saint Nick!"

Skywalker moved slowly, not wanting to harm the clearly crazy old man, "Right... Time to take you back to the mental ward.", he said, as he reached out but in a flash Santa Claus disappeared, "Okay... That's weird... Why do the weird stuff always happen to me?... Oh, well the year is almost over..."

And just like that he reappeared next to the young man, "I come in peace, young Jason. Have no fear.", he said.

"Then explain to me why you came here.", Skywalker said suspiciously, his arms crossed.

Santa laughed again, "Christmas time is at hand, I came to bring joy to all in the land.", he explained, "The good people come to me with their request, their hearts desire and I do my best."

"I need nor want nothing from you.", Skywalker said, turning away from the man in red, "Go spread your joy to some other World."

The large man chuckled, placing a hand on the young man shoulder, "The person I came for is not who you think. Though you have done much good it's true, the present I came to deliver... is you.", Santa said.

"If you need something killed, maimed or blown up during Christmas, ask McGrath and Pinkie.", Skywalker brushed the old man off, "Weird Christmas adventures are their shtick." and he began to made his way to walk out of the room.

"I have no need for them. You are always there to save the day, but when it comes to Christmas, you just disappear.", Santa continued to explain, "And you leave behind all the friends you hold dear."

"Hold on there, crazy hobo.", Skywalker said, abruptly turning around, "I give plenty of presents during Christmas. Drink, food, clothes, luxury items and if that fails, cash."

"That you do indeed.", Santa said with a nod and a wink.

"So what is that bull about me leaving them behind.", Skywalker said, walking back to Santa.

"Giving gifts is something you have a neck for, it's true, but the true Christmas spirit is something you lack.", Santa said, "Your gifts are all send, not given face-to-face. If you are given a gift, you just turn it away, denying your friends what their hearts want to say."

"They know my feelings, and I know theirs.", Skywalker mumbled, looking out of the window, "Christmas is just not for me Santa."

"Is this about you not having a family as a child?", Santa sighed, "I had come here to open your heart and mind, but your trauma makes you determent to keep them closed off I find. Your Christmas memories are just too filled with pain and regret, about your heroic mother, Lily Skywalker, I bet. Love is the greatest gift you could get, for the past is behind us and the future unknown. The moment is all we have to call home."

And with that, Santa Claus was gone, leaving a silent Skywalker standing near the tree, lost in thought.

* * *

"And after that, year by year, your father began to appreciate Christmas.", Korra finished explaining as they got to the market as she took her daughter's hand.

They walked around the market gathering things as Lily was all over the place staring at all kind of Christmas decorations and different sweets until she bumped into a boy with pale green eyes and neat black hair around her age.

She quickly apologized and helped him up just as his parents came walking up.

"San! There you are!"

It was the boy's mother who called out to him, "Aunt Opal!", Lily said excited, "Uncle Bolin!"

"Korra! Lily!", Bolin said, running over to his friend and pulling her into a bear hug, "Its been too long!", before putting her back on the ground.

"It has been!", Korra said, "So you three are back in Republic City."

"Yea! We were suppose to celebrate it with Su and family back at Zaofu, but I convinced Opal to celebrate it with my part of the family.", Bolin said with a wink, while the kids went on about something to each other as the adults catches up.

Saying goodbye for now, as they were going on their way, Lily said goodbye to San as she hugged him, making the young boy blush.

* * *

After gathering all the groceries, and a short ride back on Naga, the mother and child duo arrived back at their homestead. Seeing smoke coming from the chimney.

"I guess daddy is home.", Korra said as they road the polar bear dog into the shed, as soon as they got off, her daughter bolted to the door, carrying two bags with her.

Enter the living room of their home, Korra could see that the house had been decorated in Christmas decorations, a large undecorated Christmas tree was standing next to the fire place.

"Welcome home."

Korra stopped admiring the decoration, and turned to the door opening to the open door leading to the kitchen to see her daughter being carried in the left arm of her former boyfriend and now husband, Jason Skywalker.

Even being in his mid-forties, Jason still had the body of a young god, at least that's how Korra always would describe it. His black hair was still spiky albeit a lot shorter then in his youth, and instead of the large spikes on the back, it was now a nice mess of spikes.

On a nearby chair, Korra saw the white formal coat he wears at work, and the red cape which once belonged to the original Lily Skywalker, draped over a nearby chair. So now her husband was wearing his trademark blue polo-shirt with flipped collar, and on his lower body he wore black pants.

"Hot choco?", Jason said, holding out the mug decorated with a large symbol of the water tribe, the one that belonged to Korra, which she accepted, "I take it you like the decoration?"

"Its wonderful.", Korra said, taking a sip from the hot liquid, "How long did it take you to decorate the house?"

"About fifteen seconds after I got home, which was about five minutes ago.", he said, as he put his daughter down and the family of three headed for the sitting area, "Sorry I didn't come home last night... I swapped the Christmas Night shift with Roukio, I guessed he would have wanted to spend it together with Jinora. Which was a good thing, you would be surprised how many people think its a good idea to try to still get on the naughty list on Christmas Eve."

"That's nice of you.", Korra said amused, taking another sip from her mug, placing her feet in his lap, "I wish I could see their faces when you showed up."

"Big bro finally got the courage to ask big sis out!?", Lily said with a happy surprise, as she played with Chanel, "It's about damn time!"

"Lily, who thought you that language?", Jason said shocked.

"You did. I learned it from watching you.", the daughter said, "...And from uncle David and uncle Kyle."

Korra had to suppress a chuckle at the surprised face her husband was making, "But Jason, I think your losing your speed.", she said, pointing to the bare Christmas tree, "You forgot to decorate the tree."

"I didn't.", he said confidently, "I thought, it was something we could do together as a family.", he added with a shy smile.

At this, Korra exchanged a look with her daughter, both sharing the same shit eating smirk, "Let's do it."

* * *

After successfully decorating the tree and preparing the meal for the party that night. The Skywalker family went outside in the backyard to play in the snow along with the two polar bear dogs.

"Come on slow poke!" Lily yelled, showing she had not only awaken to her ability of flight, but also the super speed she had inherited from her father.

"Who are you calling slow?" Jason yelled back to his daughter, running after her, but not going as fast to keep up the game, as his beloved wife and their dogs laughed from behind, the woman with happiness in her eyes.

"Mommy!", Lily shouted, flying toward Korra but was held back in mid-air.

"No getting help from my Wonder Woman. Get over here!", Jason said, catching his daughter in a telekinetic grip, pulling her towards him, holding her in his arms.

"Jason.", Korra said, catching his attention, he turned to face her smiling still holding their child.

"Korra.", he said and the two adults, plant a kiss on the lip but was interrupted by a gagging sound.

"Gross!", Lily exclaimed, her mother and father looked at each other before burst out laughing at their daughter, "But that would be a good idea for Halloween! Mom can go as Wonder Woman, dad can go as Superman!"

"What about you then?", Jason said amused.

"Supergirl, duh.", the daughter said, rolled with her eyes, "Your so thick sometimes, dad."

"Your not the first to tell him that.", Korra said with a teasing smile.

* * *

The bell of the front door rung, opening it, Korra, now wearing a blue dress, saw her brother-in-law Toshiyuki Sutakira, along with his wife, Ruby Sutakira nee Rose, and their six year old son, Sapphire Sutakira.

Sapphire had inherited his father's medium-length blue hair, but mostly parted to his right, and his mother's silver eyes. He wore a black, high-collared jacket under an unzipped white one and a blue cape, which came with a blue scarf which was part of a hood.

"Toshi!", Korra said happily, embracing her brother-in-law.

Leading them to the living room where they joined Jason and Lily.

Before Korra could sit down, the door bell rang again, but her husband stood up and this time it was three people standing there. Two consisted people consisted of Mako and Asami Sato, and standing behind them was the former Fire Lord Zuko.

"Good evening, Jason.", Asami said, giving her friend a hug after he shook hands with Mako and Zuko, "How's it going?"

"I am fine, Asami.", Jason said as a light blue blur shot from the living room and into the the arms of the former Fire Lord

"Grunkle Zuko!", Lily exclaimed, now wearing a cyan dress, "It's been such a long time! Did you miss me?"

"Of course, Lil's.", the elderly Fire Bender said to his sort of granddaughter. as they retreated into the living room.

Jason was just about to close the door when Bolin, Opal and San arrived. Greeting his the adults, he turned to San.

"Ser Skywalker.", he said, giving a sloppy salute.

"I wished you stopped calling me that.", Jason said, a bit of an amused smile on his face, "Look at how you have grown. Won't be long before I see you at orientation, am I right?"

"You got that right. Won't be long before I am your Number Two.", San said, a spark of excitement in his eyes, "Can we practice sword combat later?"

"Of course...", Jason said as they approached the living room, "If you don't mind that Lily joins in."

"Ah, but she is too good at swordplay.", San muttered, before smiling, "Your on!" as they entered the living room.

"Greetings, one and all!", Bolin said as he greeted the other guests, just as the door bell rang again.

"Can't the guest all arrive at once?", Skywalker said to his wife with a sigh.

"Maybe next year. Probably not.", she said as this time the two of them went to answer the door, and when it opened it revealed four in-laws. Korra's parents, Tonraq and Senna, along with Jason's father Marc and his stepmom, Glynda Goodwitch.

"Mom, dad!", Korra said, embracing her parents, before moving on to her in-laws, "Marc, Glynda, how is everything?"

"We are fine, thanks Korra.", Marc said as they approached the living room, "It has been nicely decorated."

"It's all thanks to your son.", Korra informed her in-laws, who looked quite surprised at this revelation.

"No kidding?", Glynda said with a surprised eye-brow, "Jason Skywalker the Grinch did this? Such an act seems out of character."

"Temporary insanity. A bout of foul morality. A horrifying fit of Christmas joy.", Jason said dryly, shrugging his shoulders, "What? I got better."

As the newcomers greeted each other, they heard in on Bolin telling a joke to everyone.

"What do two lesbians when both are on their period?", the earthbender said, but nobody reacted, "Finger paint!"

Jason turned to his father, "So dad, where is Gia?", he said as they joined their guest, sitting next to his wife.

With a flash of light, a 23 year old girl with blonde hair reaching her shoulders as well as green eyes appeared behind him. She was dressed in a yellow v-neck zip-up shirt under a white long coat and has mid-length sleeves. She wears black pants that have a vertical gray stripe on the outer side of each leg, and she wears a black belt with them. She had a piece of armor on her shoulder with a yellow gem in it.

"Looking for me, Big Bro?", Gia Goodwitch said, flipping over the couch and landing between her mother and her sister-in-law.

In seconds, Lily leaped from Marc's lap, who had been seated between her grandfather Tonraq and her Grunkle Zuko fell on her lap, slightly surprising her aunt before getting a gentle smile.

"Auntie Gia!", he said happily, giving her a hug.

"Hey there kido! Man you have gotten big, it wont be long before you are joining Beacon.", she said, returning the hug, "Though I wish you would stop calling me that...",

At this, Lily's amber eyes widen, "B-But you are my aunt... What am I suppose to call you?", she asked, sounding rather distressed.

"It's probably because it makes your aunt feel old.", Korra said gently.

"But she is old!", Lily protested, "Though not as old as you mommy."

At this a round of laughter was heard through the house, as everybody was laughing at what the young girl had just said.

"This is your influence, Jason.", Korra scolded her husband.

"What?", Jason said through his laughter, "I didn't say anything."

After the delicious cooked dinner, made by Jason himself, it was time for presents. Korra was sitting on Jason's lap, giving a peck on his nose, Marc made a photo of this.

"You got a good house here, Jason, Korra.", Mako said, sitting in a chair next to them, "But is it really smart to live so far away from the safety of Republic City?"

"I feel bad for any Triad, beast or Corrupted who dares to come attack the Skywalker house.", Korra said simply.

"Yeah... They would be crazy enough to pick a fight with Jason.", Mako said with a nostalgic smile, "If there is one thing your good at, it is fighting."

"I would be more scared of my wife.", Jason interjected, when the front door opened. As if was practiced, everyone in the room turned to it in their fighting stance, those capable summoning weapons did, ready for combat.

"Hey every...", the voice of Roukio said, who stopped in his steps with Jinora when he saw how everyone was standing there.

"Someone is paranoid.", the now grown-up Jinora said amused as they joined the festivities. But Ruby let out a sudden gasp, everyone looked surprised as they saw where she was pointing at.

Looking in that direction, they saw a mistletoe right above Roukio and Jinora, something that wasn't hanging there before.

"Oh, smooch, smooch!", Lily, Bolin and Ruby cheered them on, along with others joining in soon.

"For the love of god...", Roukio muttered, turning back to his friend, who was turned away to his friend, looking down to the floor, trying to hide her blush, "Jinora? It's okay. You don't have to do this if... mmph!", he was cut off when Jinora suddenly looked up and slammed her mouth onto his.

Realizing he wasn't kissing back, she panicked and began to pull away. "S-sorry... Roukio...", he muttered at his shocked expression which melted into a wide smile and he grabbed her collar, pulling her back so he could reconnect their lips.

Their mouths moved in sync and taking advantage of this to explore the inside of his mouth, they found themselves french kissing. Once they let go, a small string of saliva still connected them. Both of them turned bright red as the others laughed and cheered for them, while Marc took another picture.

After that incident and opening the presents, everyone went outside for some fun in the snow. After building snowmen, making snow angels, it was time for the snowball fight of the century.

Using their abilities the families went at each other with everything they had, until it boiled down to the Skywalker family versus everybody, until the Skywalker family stood victorious.

* * *

Late into the night, after the guest went home and the party had cleaned up, Jason had just put Lily into her bed, who was now fast asleep. Putting the light out downstairs, he headed up towards his and Korra's bedroom, to find hat Korra had occupied the bathroom adjacent to their bedroom.

"Korra, you in there?", Jason said, taking off his shirt and throwing it aside, getting a yeah from his wife before turning to the walk-in closet to change into his sleeping wear, consisting of a blue short sleeved t-shirt and black boxers.

Ruffling the back of his hair, he heard the door open to find Korra leaning against the door opening. What surprised him was how she was dressed.

Her dark brown hear was in tied in buns as she was dressed like Rey from the Star Wars movies, the same outfit she had worn a few years ago during a Halloween party when he went as Kylo Ren.

"Sixty portions...", Jason said slowly, not looking away from the vision he was seeing as Korra walked towards him.

"Glad you like it.", Korra said with a pleased smirk, griping her husband by the arms an threw him on the bed.

A surprised Jason tried to sit up only to find Korra crawling on him and pushing him back, "You showed me my place in all of this, Master Jason.", Korra said, seductively looking at him, "Now I wish to show you my appreciation."

"Your really into...", Jason began but his wife put a finger on his mouth, silencing him.

"Be quite, master. Just sit back and let me show you my Force Mastery.", Korra whispered seductively, as she began to pull his shirt off. Jason lifted himself slightly, enough for her to peel his shirt off over his head.

Korra leaned forward to rest her forehead against his. One of her hands wormed its way between them, fiddling with the hem of his underwear.

She made quick work getting it off, to leave the Skywalker naked on her bed. Korra let out a whistle as she took in his naked body, the daily fighting crime and helping out around the Worlds really helped kept his body in great shape.

The two pressed their lips together and began to make out again, as Korra reached down and began to stroke his member, which in no time began hard. "Oh, someone sure is eager.", Korra said, pressing the tip of her nose to his.

"Can't help it.", Jason said, placing both hands on her hips, "The most beautiful girl in all the galaxy is sitting on top of me."

"I bet you say that to every girl.", Korra said, moving her shirt aside, exposing her breast to the heated air, and began to remove her pants.

"Only to those who help me save the galaxy.", he said with a smile, as she took a hold of his penis, rubbing it against her vagina a couple of times, "No master Skywalker. Use the Force."

Jason groaned as his tip slowly entering her warm body and sending shivers through both of them. He closed his eyes tightly as she pressing down on him.

Starting slowly, Korra pulled herself up until only the head of his shaft remained in her before pressing back down, a quiet moan escaping them as her inner walls were caressed by the hard length. His hands rested on her thighs, caressing the soft skin even as she continued. Korra moaned already feeling the pleasure building to incredible heights even after just a few minutes.

He was feeling the same, her passage just as tight as when they were teenagers. His wife was still capable of quickly driving him to climax just as quick as in their younger days. "Oh, Jason! Use the Force!", Korra moaned as her husband lifted up, took one of her dark nipple in his mouth and began to suck on it, using his other hand to massage the other, as she bucking her hips as fast as she could.

He responded in kind, bracing his legs and thrusting back into her welcoming body. Hearing her moan one final time above him, releasing one final groan, shooting out his seed and filling her just as her vagina tightened around his shaft in orgasm, waves of pleasure surging through her.

Shuddering, Korra rolled off him, the pair panting heavily as she wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his chest as he wrapped his own arm around her while they allowed themselves to recover from their exertions.

Looking up at the snow covered window at the end of her room, where it ha began to snow again. "Beautiful isn't it?", Korra said, as she felt the covers being pulled over them.

"Yeah... You are.", Jason said with a sly smile, getting a playful nudge from his wife.

"The snow, silly...", she said with a chuckle.

"That's pretty too, I guess.", he said, dismissively, remembering how they first met when he had crash landed into the snow, "But you know, it really don't compare to you."

"Oh you.", Korra, rested her head against Jason's chest, "I love you Jason Skywalker."

Resting his head on the top her her own, "I love you too, Korra Skywalker, my Avatar.", he said, giving the top of her hair a kiss, "I am sorry I was such a Grinch... whatever that means, no one every bothered to explain it to me."

They enjoyed this precious moment together, knowing that no matter what life threw at them, they wouldn't ever let the other fall.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap, hope you liked it! Thanks for reading.**

 **For now I wish you all a very Merry Christmas, happy holidays and I wish you a happy new year.**


End file.
